1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to a cathode and a lithium battery including the same, and more particularly, to a cathode with improved electrical characteristics and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, examples of a cathode active material that is used in a lithium battery include LiNiO2; LiCoO2; LiMn2O4; LiFePO4; LiNixCo1-xO2, where 0<x<1; and LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2, where 0≦x≦0.5 and 0≦y≦0.5.
However, there is a need to improve the high-rate properties and capacities of these cathode active materials to produce lithium batteries having a high capacity. Lithium batteries having a high capacity are required as mobile electronic devices become more complex and perform more functions. Such lithium batteries can be made by changing a battery system design, developing manufacturing techniques, and improving battery forming materials.
Meanwhile, Li2MoO3 is getting more attention as an active material because Co, which is expensive and toxic, is not used. However, lithium deintercalation is suppressed due to interlayer movement of Mo6+ ions, which are generated during charging.